Polymerizable acidic materials have previously been used in resin bonding systems and in hybrid cement systems. For example, polymerizable acidic materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,347 for use in glass ionomer cements. Such compounds are also described for use in dental adhesives in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,648.